Just Kill Me.
Just Kill Me. is a mobile game for Android and iOS devices. In this game, the player is tasked with the murder of an entity known as the Demon God. Over the course of the game, the player learns more about the nature of their mission and of the Demon God himself. Gameplay The player is given a field of play which slowly fills with small round objects known as Tama. When the tama are tapped, they explode, hurting the enemy the player is facing. The player can upgrade how much damage is done per tama. Eventually, the player can find objects known as Artifacts, which will greatly help during combat, and allow the player to fight the true final boss. Gameplay elements # Artifacts # Plot Characters The Player, a random human, finds themselves in a strange realm, and is immediately met by a cat-like entity known as the Demon God. The Demon God informs the player that they have been sent to kill him and that they have been brainwashed by someone for that purpose. Despite knowing the player's intentions, the Demon God tells the player how to kill him, curious to see what the player will do. The player then goes on to kill the different cloned versions of the Demon God. During one of the player's battles with the Demon God, it is revealed that the Demon God was once the Ancient god, Destroyer. In the early years of the universe, The gods Demiurge and Destroyer kept existence in balance, with Demiurge creating everything and Destroyer erasing the excess creations. However, one day, Destroyer erased the concept of "eternity" from existence, which greatly angered Demiurge. Demiurge stole Destroyer's powers and imprisoned him in a dark realm. The Demon God reveals that Demiurge was the person who brainwashed the player, and wonders what the player will do with this information. Eventually the player manages to destroy all living versions of the Demon God, and is given a choice on whether they want to remove eternity from the Demon God. No matter which option the player chooses, the Demon God will live on and split into more versions of himself. At this point, the Demon God warns the player that an Unknown Entity has entered the realm, but assures them that this entity is probably nothing to worry about. As time goes on, the Demon God notices that the Entity has started to gain power, and tells the player that one day they may have to work together to destroy this entity. This proves true as the entity becomes massive and begins to move towards the Demon God and the Player at an alarming rate, with the intention of killing and absorbing them. After a short battle, the player is able to destroy the entity shattering it into many pieces, which are sent flying in every direction. The player and the Demon God resume their battle. At some point, the Demon God reveals a mutated copy of himself named Innocent. Eventually, the player encounters two corrupted Demon Gods. After killing them, the Demon God reveals that the entity from earlier has managed to continue living by infecting various versions of him. The player and the Demon God come to realize the identity of the entity as Troy, the envoy of Demiurge, who was to destroy the Demon God and everything in the realm, including the player, once and for all. Eventually, the player manages to face the last Demon God, and prepares for the final fight. The Demon God manages to force Troy out of his body, and begs for the player to kill both of them to end the conflict once and for all. The Demon God will die along with Troy, but will tell the player that he is glad he got to spend time with them. The last Demon God explodes, leaving the player alone in the void. Innocent appears again and tell the player that if they collect more artifacts, they may be able to change this outcome. He then sends the player back in time to when they first met the Demon God. After the player manages to collect 80% of the artifacts, Innocent regains his power, and is able to open a gate to the point in time when Troy was born. The player can enter the gate anytime during gameplay, and has a final showdown with the envoy. After the final showdown, the player manages to destroy Troy, killing him before he is able to infect the Demon God. The Demon God appears and absorbs Troy's energy, regaining his powers. He tells the player that the eternity erased by him was a lie, and forces the player to take on Demiurge with him. Trivia * The game has spawned a sequel, Just Kill Me 3. It is now available on Android and iPhone.